Coffe Break
by earplover1344
Summary: Waverly is training with Wynonna and Dolls when Nicole brings Waverly some coffee to brighten up her day, she gets a little extra treat along with it. Smut Warning!
1. Chapter 1

Coffee Break

Waverly was up early at the Sheriff's Station training with Dolls and Wynonna. She had been training with them for the last couple of weeks trying to get strong enough to defend herself if any of the revenants would come after her while Wynonna was gone for a few days.

"You can't lose focus Waverly, focus on the next move they would take," Dolls barked at the small Earp sister as she was anticipating the next move Wynonna would make towards her.

"Can you stop yelling at me for like one minute?" Waverly said breathlessly giving him a glare. In that moment Wynonna took a swipe at Waverly's feet and she fell on her back. "Ughh," Waverly let out a groan as she laid there looking up at the ceiling. "Can we be done?"

"Baby girl you have to take this seriously so I don't have to worry about you when I am gone," Wynonna said putting her hand out for her sister to grab and help her up. "Just a little longer, I promise," Wynonna gave a little smile and shoved her sister's shoulder.

"Fine," Waverly huffed getting in her fighting stance again, her eyes fixated on her sister.

Nicole was coming in for her shift, carrying two coffees, one for her and one for Waverly. _I hope they aren't done training yet. I really enjoy watching Waves sparring. _Nicole thought to herself as she walked down the hallway to the BBD Office. She turned the corner and stopped at the doorway when she caught sight of her girlfriend.

Waverly was dodging punches Wynonna was throwing, and jumped over the leg swipe the older sister went for again. Her shirt was riding up higher than her normal crop tops went as she had it tied up in a knot, exposing all of her toned abs. Their intense training session left her skin was glistening with a layer of sweat. Nicole's mouth went dry as she sat there watching her girlfriend, mouth agape, trying to keep herself from interrupting. Waverly swiped at her sister's legs and Wynonna was on the ground this time.

"Dammit, you got me!" Wynonna grumbled from the floor. "Are we done now Mr. Grumpy Gills?" Wynonna quirked an eyebrow at Dolls.

"Good job Earps," Dolls said gruffly. "Same time tomorrow for our last training session before we leave tomorrow afternoon," he reminded them.

"Yes sir," Waverly gave a small salute then turning to help her sister off the floor.

"Good job baby girl," Wynonna said giving her a high five once she was on her feet. "Hey Haught stuff," she nodded towards the red head standing in the doorway still staring at Waverly.

"Uh-h-hey," Nicole gave a small smile at the older Earp sister waving with the coffee still in her hand. Her attention went back to her girlfriend who was standing there in her tight leggings and tied up shirt. Her brunette hair in a messy ponytail, but never more beautiful.

"Hey baby," Waverly gave a flirty smile towards Nicole, walking over to her girlfriend. "Is this for me?" she said in a low timbre trying to be as seductive as possible.

Nicole licked her lips just staring at Waverly, "Oh yeah!" Nicole put her hand out giving her the coffee in her right hand.

"Thank you baby," Waverly got up on her tip toes and gave Nicole a peck on the cheek then taking a drink of the coffee. "Mmm," Waverly moaned. "Caffeine."

The moan that Waverly let out when she drank the coffee made Nicole ache between her legs to make Waverly moan again.

"Okayyyy," Wynonna drug out, "I'm out of here before I barf. See ya later angel pants," Wynonna said slapping Waverly on the ass. Dolls following close behind her.

"Ouch," Waverly jumped and gave her sister a glare.

"Bye Wynonna," Nicole sing-songed as she watched the older Earp sister flip her off.

"So what do I owe this pleasure baby? Waverly took another sip of her coffee before pulling Nicole farther into the BBD Office and shutting the door.

"I just wanted to bring you a coffee," Nicole said, "Anddddd to watch you in training. You are so sexy," Nicole winked at her girlfriend.

"Oh is that so?" Waverly grabbed Nicole's coffee out of her hand and placed them both on the table by the wall.

Nicole could still see the sweat glimmering on Waverly's skin, her neck, her arms, her abs. She put her hands up to play with Waverly's messy ponytail, tucking a stray hair that had fallen out during her training behind her ear.

She slipped her hand to the nape of Waverly's neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Waverly was a little surprised at her girlfriend's roughness, but didn't mind one bit. Waverly kissed Nicole back and felt Nicole's tongue running along her lower lip. She granted Nicole access letting her warm tongue graze hers.

Nicole turned their position so she could walk Waverly to the wall. She made sure she didn't slam Waverly into the wall with their passion of the kisses heating up. Waverly felt her back pressed against the wall and let out a little moan, feeling Nicole's body pressed against her own.

Nicole ran her hands down Waverly's body down to her legs, lifting Waverly against the wall. She let out a little squeal when Nicole picked her up, but kept kissing her hungrily. The red head took Waverly over to the big table in the middle of the room and set her down on it, so they were the same height.

Waverly ran her hands up and down Nicole's back feeling her taut muscles flex underneath her uniform. As she did this, Nicole ran her hands up under Waverly's sweat soaked shirt and sports bra palming her breast. Waverly moaned into their kiss, feeling Nicole's hands run over her nipple. "Oh God baby," Waverly moaned between a kiss.

This set a fire off in Nicole and she couldn't hold back any longer. In a swift motion Nicole removed her hand from Waverly's bra, and went to the door to the office and locked it to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted. Waverly huffed at the loss of contact. Three quick strides and Nicole was back in front of Waverly. "Now where was I?" Nicole growled as she pulled Waverly into a heated kiss before she moved her lips down to her pulse point, the spot Nicole drove her girlfriend crazy.

Waverly was panting, crooking her neck so Nicole had full access. Soft moans were coming from the small brunette as Nicole's hands started to explore down Waverly as she kissed and sucked on her neck. Breaking the contact with her neck, Nicole tugged on Waverly's leggings, as the small brunette wiggled to help get them off.

There Waverly was sitting now half-naked on the big wooden table in the middle of the room, with Nicole licking her kiss swollen lips staring at her girlfriend. "Is this okay?" Nicole had to ask before she proceeded.

Waverly rolled her eyes, "Yes baby. Please," she panted out wanting her girlfriend to touch her already.

Nicole was more than okay with that answer and dropped to her knees in one swift motion, welcoming the sight before her that was 100% Waverly Earp. Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly's thighs and brought her to the edge of the table. She placed a soft kiss right on Waverly's swollen clit, making the brunette jump at the contact. _Oh she is so tightly wound today,_ Nicole thought as she placed another kiss to Waverly's center.

Waverly was panting, just waiting for her girlfriend to finally touch her. Nicole slipped her tongue into Waverly's wetness, running her tongue from her entrance to her throbbing clit. _She's so wet_. Nicole could only think about how turned on her girlfriend was for her. Nicole kept taking slow, teasing, licks the length of Waverly's center driving the small brunette crazy. Waverly started to grind into Nicole's touch, and Nicole tightened her grip on her thighs keeping her in place. She started going faster with the same pattern, slowly driving Waverly crazy as she was so close to coming undone. Nicole let go of one of Waverly's legs and brought her fingers to her center too, teasing her girlfriend's entrance. Waverly grinded again telling Nicole she wanted to go hard and fast.

"Nicole, baby I love you but please, please fuck me," Waverly breathed barely audible. This shocked Nicole as you never heard swear words from the cute little Earp.

"Okay baby, hold on," Nicole growled letting the deep timbre of her voice vibrate deep within Waverly. She wasted no time and slowly entered two fingers in her girlfriend, giving her a moment to get used to her. She moved her mouth to Waverly's swollen clit, flicking it with her tongue, and thrusting her fingers in and out of her, bringing Waverly to the edge quickly. Waverly was moaning, loud enough that Nicole was sure everyone in the Sheriff's Station would hear. That was the least of her worries right now, she wanted to make sure that she pleased Waverly fully. Nicole sped up her flicks of her tongue and her thrusts bringing Waverly to her climax. Nicole felt Waverly's walls tighten around her fingers and her juices starting to flow down her fingers. Waverly let out a loud moan, "Nicole!" Helping Waverly ride out her aftershocks until she was no longer trembling. Nicole slipped her fingers out of her girlfriend and licked off her fingers coming to her feet and looking down at Waverly outstretched on the table.

"So much better than the coffee," Waverly panted out smiling at her girlfriend.

"Oh trust me baby, I don't want mine after I got a taste of you," Nicole smirked retrieving Waverly's leggings from the ground, and handing them back to the small brunette. "Now as much as I would love to stay in here and doing that the rest of the day I need to get to my desk," Nicole stuck out a pouty lip at her girlfriend.

"Thank you for the treat," Waverly winked at Nicole. Waverly said as she bit her lip, "Maybe we should 'bring each other coffee' more."


	2. Part 2

Coffee Break Pt. 2

_A/N: After some requests I decided to write a second chapter to this WayHaught smut fic! I think this will be the last installment, but really wanted to get the second chapter in there! If you want to hear some other prompts come find me on Tumblr earplover1344_

Later that night Nicole was invited to the Homestead for dinner with Waverly, Wynonna, and Dolls. She finished up her shift and picked up some dessert before she headed out to the Homestead.

After the twenty minute drive Nicole arrived at her girlfriend's. She pulled her cruiser up in the driveway and put it in park. She looked at the window that peered into the living room to see a petite brunette looking out at her with a small smile on her face. Nicole raised her hand in a wave, giving the younger Earp a big toothy smile. Nicole exited her cruiser and grabbed the dessert she brought from the passenger seat. She made her way to the front door to be greeted by a smiling Waverly Earp.

"Hi baby!" Waverly exclaimed as she flung open the door to greet Nicole.

"Howdy darlin' sorry I'm late," Nicole drawled.

"You're not late, Wynonna and Dolls just got here a few minutes ago. Working late or something like that," the smaller brunette gave her girlfriend a wink.

"Ew, definitely more than I needed to know was happening in the BBD office," the red head chuckled.

Waverly leaned in close to Nicole's ear, "Uh babe are you forgetting what happened there this morning?" she husked, her hot breath sending shivers down Nicole's spine.

The red head gulped thinking back to what had happened on the big table in the middle of the BBD office. The half-naked Waverly sitting on the edge of the table, the moans and profanities that escaped the petite brunette as Nicole had worked her tongue along Waverly's center.

Nicole was brought back to reality when she heard Wynonna, "Haught stuff! Glad you could finally make it now stop fantasizing about schtupping my baby sis and get in here so we can eat! Mama's hungry!"

"Please never refer to yourself as mama and I'll hurry up," Nicole quipped back causing Wynonna to roll her eyes and retreat back into the dining room.

"Come on let's go eat before Wynonna eats it all," Waverly giggled.

"She can wait just one more minute," the red head leaned down and captured Waverly's lips with hers. "I've been wanting to kiss you since I left this morning." Waverly leaned up on her tip toes to place another soft kiss on Nicole's lips. The kiss quickly became heated as the petite brunette placed her hands on the nape of the redhead's neck, pulling her closer. Her tongue swiping across Nicole's bottom lip, requesting access. Nicole graciously opened her mouth allowing the brunette to run her tongue along hers. A small moan escaped her as Waverly started to grip at her hair, tugging a little at the roots which was Nicole's weakness.

Nicole's hands started to run down Waverly's sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake as she made her way to the smaller woman's waistband.

"If you two could keep it in your pants for like five minutes some of us want to eat FOOD!" Wynonna yelled from the dining room.

The two women stayed wrapped in each other's embrace, with their foreheads pressed against the others chuckling at the older Earp. "Let's get in there, I promise I'll make it up to you," Waverly whispered in Nicole's ear as she left a small kiss on her cheek and skipped into the dining room.

_Interrupting Wynonna strikes again, _Nicole thought to herself.

Dinner went along with comfortable conversation surprisingly Wynonna was so busy stuffing her face with the food Waverly prepared she didn't have much time to make any derogatory comments. Nicole spent this time staring at Waverly as she and Dolls were carrying on a conversation, watching as her eyes crinkled as she laughed. Waverly would glance at Nicole and run her barefoot up Nicole's pant leg, feeling the goosebumps raise on her calf. This small contact was driving Nicole crazy, just imagining what Waverly will be doing to make up for being interrupted earlier. With the way the small brunette was smirking at her Nicole knew she was in for a treat.

"Hey Haught pants stop eye-fucking my sister in front of me. Dolls and I leave tomorrow morning so you will have plenty of time for whatever kinky shit you two are into," Wynonna smirked as she was successfully making Nicole's cheeks turn the same color as her hair.

"Wyn," Waverly growled as she shot her sister a glare.

"Baby girl, this house has very thin walls and you aren't exactly quiet. Speaking of thin walls, I thought you should know the station has those too," the older Earp smirked as Nicole choked on her drink. "On the table where I eat my donuts? Gross baby girl," she made a gagging noise then chuckled. Waverly's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

Both Nicole and Waverly started to stammer trying to come up with an explanation but neither could get a word out. "Save it, I wasn't able to eat all day after I heard my baby sister screaming Red Haught's name with a few other choice sounds I never want to hear again, so let's not revisit this," Wynonna held her hands up in a surrender. "Dolls and I will be staying at his place tonight so we can leave early in the morning," she started.

"Wait, why are you staying there? I figured we would take you to town tomorrow," Waverly interrupted her sister.

"I would actually like to get some sleep tonight, because if that show you had before we ate tells the future, I'll be hearing the same things from this morning," Wynonna got up from the table and started to put her dishes in the sink. "We better get going if we want to go over the plan for this trip," she nodded her head towards the door giving Dolls a knowing look.

Dolls stood up excusing himself from the table, "Thank you again for dinner tonight Waverly, we will see you in a couple of days," he said as he grabbed his coat off the rack and made his way out of the door behind Wynonna. The door closed and Waverly was already on her feet walking towards it in quick strides. She reached up and locked the door making sure that her sister and Dolls wouldn't come busting back in.

Nicole watched as Waverly buzzed around making sure the doors were locked and the curtains to the kitchen were drawn. All she could do was watch her girl do what she did best and that was buzz around like a worker bee.

"Baby?" the red head softly called out to her girlfriend. "What are you doing?"

Waverly turned around with a sly smirk on her face, "I just don't want to be interrupted." Before she was even finished with her sentence Waverly was making her way to Nicole in short, hurried steps. Nicole was still standing in the kitchen watching her girlfriend come full force at her. When Waverly reached her she jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around Nicole, and the redhead braced herself for impact and held onto Waverly. The brunette's lips captured Nicole's as she stumbled back to the counter to help gain her balance.

Once Nicole felt the back of her legs against the cabinet she turned them around to set Waverly on the counter. The petite brunette let out a squeal and giggled as she was lifted up onto the cold counter. "So cold!" she whined.

"Then let me help you warm up," Nicole smirked at her girlfriend as she brought her lips to her pulse point on her neck, laying soft, sweet kisses making goosebumps appear on Waverly's skin. This was the spot Nicole knew was the very spot that made Waverly so turned on she couldn't control herself anymore.

"Mmm baby, that feels good" Waverly moaned as Nicole's soft lips traveled down her neck to her collarbone. "Bed. Now." The smaller girl commanded and Nicole wrapped her hands behind Waverly's thighs lifting her off the counter and with swift steps taking them to the bedroom.

Nicole kicked the door behind her shut and hurried to the bed. She laid Waverly down gently and climbed on top of her. Their lips reconnected and the passion only deepened in their kiss. Nicole swiped her tongue across Waverly's bottom lip asking for entrance, which the small brunette granted quickly. Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole's thighs pulling her in closer for contact.

The red head's hand reached under the hem of her girlfriend's shirt, splaying her long slender fingers on the petite brunette's abdomen. Goosebumps rose on her skin at the soft touch of her girlfriend. "Baby I don't want you to be patient with me, please," Waverly pleaded as Nicole was kissing down the side of her neck.

"Mmm but baby I want to relish you, we never get the whole house to ourselves," the red head purred. "Are you sure you want this to be quick?" Nicole pulled back from where she was kissing to make eye contact with her panting girlfriend below her.

"Nicole," Waverly said in a breathy, but stern tone, "I need you to fuck me." Those words shot a wave of arousal straight to Nicole's core as the brunette rarely ever swore.

"Yes ma'am," Nicole drawled pulling Waverly's shirt up and over her head. Waverly reached behind herself and undid her own bra, not being patient enough for Nicole's deft fingers to do so.

"Your clothes, off. Now," she commanded and Nicole could only obey. She loved when Waverly got bossy in the bedroom. So much of their beginning had been Nicole guiding, and now Waverly was really stepping into her own wants and desires. The redhead removed her clothes as she was told and stood watching her fully naked girlfriend splayed out on the bed. Her tanned, toned legs were barely open, but the pleading eyes that looked back at her were blown and lustful.

Nicole walked back to the edge of the bed and hovered over Waverly. She went up to kiss her on the lips and in one swift motion she hooked her arms under the legs of the brunette and pulled her to the edge of the bed. Nicole was kneeling on the floor, her face was now level with Waverly's soaking center. She licked her lips and started kissing up Waverly's thigh, teasingly so giving her little nips with her teeth and smoothing it over with her tongue.

The brunette under her tantalizing mouth was writhing as if she was in pain and let out a frustrated growl, "Nicole, I need you now." With that Nicole dove right in, licking up through Waverly's wet folds, collecting her girlfriend's arousal. This was Nicole's favorite position, she loved tongue fucking her girlfriend into oblivion. Once Nicole's lips closed around her swollen clit, Waverly's moans grew increasingly louder encouraging Nicole to continue. Her tongue leaving patterns that Waverly didn't even know existed, going slow and then fast but never giving enough attention to the most sensitive bud. Waverly's hips started to rock and Nicole secured her arms around her hips holding her in place. The redhead hummed a low sound at her girlfriend's antics and it cut through Waverly's body.

"Faster! Oh yes! Yes! Nicole I'm gonna-" Waverly's voice was getting breathier with each word she spoke and then she let out a half moan, half scream when Nicole sucked on her clit bringing her over the edge. As Waverly came down from her high, Nicole continued to lap up the wetness that was coming out of her girlfriend.

"I've got you baby," Nicole said with one last swipe of her tongue and crawling back up to the top of the bed where Waverly pulled her into a searing kiss. Waverly loved tasting herself on Nicole's lips after that, it was something she was very hesitant about at first, but it grew to be her favorite taste right behind tasting Nicole.

Waverly pushed at Nicole's shoulder telling her that she wanted to be on top, as she has done many times. "Baby you always take such good care of me," she cooed as she looked down into those dark brown eyes. "Now let me do you," Waverly smirked as she bit down on Nicole's shoulder with just enough force to make a moan come out of the redhead. She was very careful to make sure it wouldn't show when Nicole wore her uniform, but she loved marking her girlfriend with love bites. Waverly continued to kiss up Nicole's neck getting to her pulse point where she lightly nibbled and sucked on the skin.

Her hand came down between their bodies as Waverly straddled Nicole's thigh to get better position. She skated her hand down Nicole's defined abs and when she got to her pubic bone her hand went right back up. Nicole's breath hitched as she was needing her girlfriend to touch her or she thought she might explode. Waverly's small hand came up to cup Nicole's breast as her lips started to make their way down to the other one. She palmed Nicole's breast and then rolled her peaked nipple between her fingers and continued this motion until her lips were wrapped around the other one, circling her tongue around it. This was the move that always drove Nicole wild where she was a writhing begging mess under the brunette.

"Baby I need you to touch me," Nicole rasped as her girlfriend continued to nip at her breast and using the same pattern with her hand. Waverly looked up at Nicole through her lashes and smirked against Nicole's chest before she detached from her completely. The flash of disappointment on Nicole's face was apparent but she tried to keep her composure as she felt a small hand moving up her inner thigh.

"You mean here, Nic?" Waverly asked as she cupped her hand against Nicole's center. The redhead nearly jumped off the bed with the sudden contact. "Oh baby, you're so wet for me. Do I turn you on?" she smirked running her fingers through the wet folds. All Nicole could do was nod her head in agreeance. "Good," Waverly smirked as her eyes darkened, removing her hand once again. This time Nicole audibly groaned at the loss of contact.

Waverly slid off the bed and went to the bedside table. "Close your eyes baby," she said biting her lip. Nicole complied and closed her eyes, spread wide on the bed waiting for her girlfriend. She heard a shuffling in the drawer and then a couple more noises that sounded like packaging but she kept her eyes closed even though her curiosity was getting the best of her. "Okay, open," Waverly said softly as she stood at the edge of the bed in a petite police lingerie set, with leather handcuffs hanging from her fingers. The sight made Nicole's eyes almost bulge out of her head. She gulped as her mouth went dry trying to get her brain to come up with words that would do this sight justice.

"Wow," is all Nicole could muster before Waverly was climbing up her body.

"I want you to wear these," Waverly said biting her lip hoping that her girlfriend wouldn't mind.

"What seems to be the issue officer?" Nicole asked in a seductive tone.

"You are under arrest, for being too damn sexy," Waverly giggled and clipped one of the handcuffs around her wrist and grabbed Nicole's other wrist. She lifted them both to the headboard and made it so the headboard was keeping Nicole's arms out stretched. "I need to do a thorough search," Waverly purred as her hands ran down Nicole's body, leaving goosebumps in their wake. All Nicole could do was move her body but once Waverly straddled her leg again she knew she needed to stay still if she wanted any relief.

Waverly's hand was again slowly moving up Nicole's thigh towards her dripping center. "Now I need you to be a good girl and do as I ask or there will be a consequence," Waverly said trying to stay in character. Nicole met her girlfriend's eyes and gave a short nod. Her fingers made it to her center circling Nicole's clit making the red head's body ignite with desire, and she knew if Waverly kept this up she wouldn't last very long. From their session this morning and the one they just had before there was a lot of pent up sexual frustration. Just as Nicole felt herself getting closer to her climax Waverly moved her fingers down through her slick folds until one finger was teasing at her entrance. Looking to Nicole for a nod of approval the thin finger entered leaving Nicole wanting more.

"Baby I need more," Nicole panted as Waverly was pumping her one finger in and out at a steady pace.

"More of what? Tell me what you want Nicole, exactly what you want," Waverly husked as she continued with one finger.

"Fuck," Nicole breathed out. "I need you to fill me up baby, I need you to claim me as yours all of me. Make me scream your name until things go blurry," the red head said as she knew Waverly loved the encouragement.

With these words Waverly complied and when she entered Nicole again she went to three immediately as Nicole spread her legs as far as she could to take in her girlfriend's fingers. "Oh yes baby! That's it pound into me," Nicole was moaning into the dark room. The brunette moved back to have more leverage on her thrusts, using her hips to help. The sight of Waverly's perky breasts in Nicole's face and the sensations from the deep penetration Nicole tugged at the handcuffs as she needed stimulation on her clit. "Baby, oh," she moaned, "touch my clit."

Waverly brought her other hand to Nicole's sensitive nub and started circling it as fast as she could sending Nicole over the edge with a loud moan and then Waverly's name tumbling from her lips.

As Waverly helped her girlfriend ride out her orgasm Nicole started to come back down from her high. The brunette slowly removed her fingers plucking them into her mouth one by one eliciting a groan from her girlfriend who looked thoroughly fucked, loving the taste that was so Nicole, vanilla was always present in her taste and her scent and it drove Waverly crazy.

"Get me out of these cuffs and I'll give you a ride of a lifetime baby," Nicole winked at Waverly whose eyes went wide as she scrambled for the key to the handcuffs. It was going to be a long night with the Homestead all to themselves.


End file.
